


carry your world

by shuttermutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/pseuds/shuttermutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn and Harry have been dancing around each other for weeks, since they got placed together at bootcamp and officially declared a band and actually got through to Judge’s house and then to the X Factor house.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry your world

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this from my [tumblr](http://shuttermutt.tumblr.com/post/69004025446/zayn-harry-first-time-omega-harry-goes-into-heat) from ages ago. Wanted to have it here for archive purposes. Might write another instalment of it eventually!
> 
> **Warnings** : Canon timeline compliant. ABO heat-fic. Zayn is an alpha, Harry is an unattached omega going through heat. Unsafe sex, sex between minors (Harry is 16, Zayn is 17).

Zayn and Harry have been dancing around each other for weeks, since they got placed together at bootcamp and officially declared a band and actually got through to Judge’s house and then to the X Factor house. Zayn couldn’t really help it if he tried. Harry is so lovely and soft and warm and smells a bit like baked bread whenever Zayn gets close enough to give him a sniff. Plus, he’s an omega, and although Zayn has met other omegas before, none of them have had him wanting like Harry does.

Harry doesn’t shy away from him, either. He always leans into Zayn’s side when Zayn is talking, looking at him like he’s really _listening_ , really hearing what Zayn has to say. It’s heady, the way Harry pays attention to him. He’s also always so helpful, showing up at Zayn’s elbow with a cup of tea and a digestive biscuit whenever Zayn is feeling moody and misses home. He’ll rub Zayn’s shoulders when they’re tense from practice, and he never ruffles Zayn’s hair, like the other lads do when they’re teasing him. 

So Zayn can’t really be blamed if he starts to feel something for Harry more than just the friendship he’s got with all the boys, like they’re his brothers. Harry doesn’t feel like a brother, to him, and he doesn’t _want_ him to be, either. He gets possessive and jealous of Harry’s time and attention, growls at the other contestants who get too close and look at Harry too long. He’s one of the only omegas on the show this season, and Zayn could say he’s feeling extra on-guard because he wants to make sure he’s okay, but he knows that’s not exactly all there is to it.

He knows, immediately, when something is off with Harry, though. Knows as soon as he walks into their room and finds Harry huddled in his bunk, legs pressed up to his chest and eyes wet with tears. Zayn immediately goes to his side, feels anger rile up in him at the thought of someone doing anything to Harry to make him upset. He’s stopped half-way there, though, by the way Harry smells. It’s different, open, heady.

"Haz?" he asks slowly, taking another step towards him.

Harry looks up at him and his bottom lip is bitten raw and red. “I think I got my heat,” he says. His voice wavers, like he’s about to cry.

Zayn inhales deeply, realises that what he’s smelling is arousal and something wet that makes warmth stir in his belly. “You’re not on suppressants?” He wants to get closer, wants to smell Harry all over and figure out where the smell is strongest and best.

"No. Didn’t think I would need to be, yet." He sounds miserable, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. He keeps squirming in his place. "Pants are all wet. Didn’t realise it was that messy."

"I can ask someone to come? The medics or something?"

Harry’s hand shoots out and grabs Zayn’s arm, tugging him in. “No, don’t go! Can you stay here with me?”

Zayn’s legs are pressed hard against the bedframe and it’s uncomfortable, but nowhere near as uncomfortable as his cock is starting to feel, full and pressed against his zip. Harry’s smell is so much more potent, this close. “Uh. I don’t know if that’s a good idea?” he asks.

"Oh, um." Harry looks down at where Zayn is obviously hard in his trousers, then slowly lowers his legs as well. The front of his boxers are tented. Zayn wants to put his mouth there and taste. "It’s okay. Um. Do you think we can…?"

"Yeah, we can, um. If you want?" Zayn crawls onto the bed, pushes Harry back so that he’s lying down, eyes wide as he looks up at Zayn. His knees are still up, pressed together, but Zayn puts his hands on them, looks at Harry. "Can I? Please?"

Harry nods, puts his hands over his face while Zayn spreads his legs. “Oh, God,” he moans, sounding embarrassed and turned-on, both.

"It’s okay," Zayn reassures him. He leans down and nuzzles right at the front of Harry’s pants, breathing him in. It’s already wet, there, and Harry’s cock twitches when Zayn presses a soft kiss against the hard length of him. "You smell so good. Can I take them off?"

"Uh-huh."

Zayn sits up and takes his shirt off, then pushes his trousers off, just to get some relief from the pressure. Then, he goes back to Harry, carefully inches his shorts down, until they’re around his thighs and finally off. Zayn sits back, then, soaks the sight of Harry up.

His cock is hard and red and already leaking, pressed against the soft curve of his tummy. His thighs are trembling and streaked with wet and when Zayn spreads them, he can see where Harry is leaking. His hole is pink and a little swollen looking and so wet and he just _wants_.

"Oh!" Harry shouts, legs curving up and pressing against the sides of Zayn’s head when Zayn leans down and licks over his hole. "Zayn!"

Zayn presses the tip of his tongue to Harry, presses in and gets to taste where Harry is musky and sweet and better than anything Zayn has ever tasted in his whole life. Harry’s thighs are quivering against him, and Zayn smooths his hands up them, soft and comforting. He gets one hand down between them, presses a finger in beside his tongue, so he can feel deeper.

"Oh, God," Harry babbles, hands suddenly in Zayn’s hair and tugging. Zayn doesn’t mind, just keeps at his task, fucking his tongue and finger in and out, trying to make Harry shake apart. It doesn’t take long for Harry to suddenly shout, hips fucking up into the air as he comes, untouched, getting it all over his belly and chest.

Pulling back, Zayn wipes the back of his mouth with his hand. He looks down and sees Harry, flushed and panting, covered in come and Zayn’s spit, still hard. It makes his own cock twitch painfully in his pants.

"Zayn, fuck, that was, God," Harry mumbles, sitting up and crowding into Zayn’s space. He shyly leans forward and licks at Zayn’s chin, where he hasn’t cleaned up properly. "Can we, um. I want. Will you fuck me?"

Zayn has to close his eyes, press the heel of his hand to his cock so he doesn’t come, right there. Harry is so close, and his smell is so overwhelming, and he tastes so good, and Zayn just wants to devour him, mark him on every single inch of his skin, wants to claim him so no one else will ever look at or touch him again.

Harry nuzzles up under his chin, licks at the soft spot behind his ear. “Please?”

"Yeah, yes, of course, fuck." Zayn gets his hands on Harry’s face, pulls him in for a proper kiss. It might be gross, after what he’s just done, but Harry still moans, licks into his mouth like he’s desperate for it. "Can’t believe I haven’t kissed you, yet," Zayn says after he pulls away.

"You can kiss me all you like, but I need your cock in me right _now_ ,” Harry says, kicking his boxers off his legs and scrambling so that he’s on his hands and knees. He looks over his shoulder at Zayn, eyes wide and almost all pupil. “Zayn, _please_.”

Zayn gets out of his own shorts and presses up behind Harry, cursing. “Do you have a condom, I—”

"Don’t care just _do_ it.”

"Fuck, _fuck_.” Zayn gets his cock in his hand, presses the head to where Harry is red and open and so fucking wet. It feels like too much, like he’s going to come way too soon, but he wants to be inside him, more than he’s ever wanted anything in his whole life. 

“ _Zayn_ ,” Harry whines, pushing back. 

"Yeah, yes, okay." Zayn slowly feeds himself into Harry, groaning at how tight and hot and wet he is. How easy it is to push in, even with as little prep as he’s had. Harry lets out a strangled noise when Zayn bottoms out, a low, deep moan that has Zayn seeing red.

He fucks Harry, harder and faster than he probably should, but he can’t help himself. Harry’s scent, so open and wanting, is everywhere, surrounding him, seeping in every pore. He just keeps getting wetter every time Zayn fucks in, sounds more obscene with every thrust.

Zayn gets one hand around Harry’s straining cock and it’s enough to make him come again, shooting all over Zayn’s hand and onto the sheets. He gets tight around Zayn’s cock, impossibly tight. Zayn can’t help but lean forward, nosing at the back of Harry’s neck, behind his ear where he smells most like himself. He sets his teeth into the meat of Harry’s shoulder, bites down hard enough to break skin and flood his mouth with copper. Harry shudders, presses back into Zayn’s touch and Zayn soothes the bite with his tongue. 

His knot is starting to swell, letting him know he’s about to do something Harry might not want. “I can pull out,” Zayn says, gritting his teeth to stop himself. “We don’t have to.”

"Want you to," Harry says, slumping down on his elbows. It pushes his arse further back onto Zayn’s cock, slipping the slight swell of his knot inside. "God, please, Zayn. Want to feel it."

"Yeah, okay." Zayn thrusts in, all the way, and doesn’t pull back. He just keeps fucking in, groaning as his knot fills completely, locking them together. He comes, then, suddenly, like a punch to the gut, filling Harry up.

Harry lets out a low groan, rubbing his face against the sheets. “ _Zayn_.”

"Shh, it’s okay." Zayn moves them carefully, so that they’re lying on their sides, Zayn spooned up against Harry’s back. He buries his nose in the curls behind Harry’s ear, inhaling his scent in.

They lie like that, pressed together, not saying anything. They don’t really need to say anything, not yet.


End file.
